Give you what you like
by DaniStylinson
Summary: AU. ¿Quién diría que Hinata Hyuga tendría fantasías tan morbosas?


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar y contenido sexual explícito. Orgía.**

 **Resumen del capítulo: Hinata estaba** _ **algo**_ **impaciente. Cada viernes, luego del trabajo, Naruto iba a beber con sus amigos a un bar. Y, cuando regresaba a su apartamento, ella lo estaba esperando en la cama. No era una mala vida para el chico Uzumaki. Pero, ese viernes, Naruto iba dos horas tarde. Sí, dos horas ella lo había esperado. Y, naturalmente, estaba aburrida. Así que decidió empezar a divertirse sin él.**

 **Nota: Esta es la primera fic que publico acá, no tengo demasiada experiencia, y apenas estoy aprendiendo como funciona esto. Le pongo nombres de canciones a todas mis historias.**

1

Sasuke estaba decepcionado de su vida, como muchos hombres de treinta años que echan un vistazo atrás y lamentan sus decisiones (aunque él tenía veintiséis, pero eso no viene al caso). Cuando estaba en preparatoria, estaba ansioso por graduarse y empezar su vida como universitario; lo habían aceptado en una de las mejores universidades de Tokyo, y no podía estar más orgulloso, quería irse cuanto antes de esa repugnante ciudad llamada Konoha, quería recorrer el mundo. Lamentablemente, su padre falleció, y su oportunidad de irse a Tokyo se fue a la mierda, no tenía corazón para dejar a su madre sola, a pesar de lo mucho que ella insistió en que fuera. Y así, se quedó atrapado en ese horrible lugar, viviendo con su madre. Se matriculó en la universidad local, pero no consiguió acabar ni siquiera el primer semestre, debido a que le resultó imposible equilibrar sus clases y sus dos trabajos, cuyo sueldo apenas le alcanzaba para saldar las deudas que había dejado su padre, traer comida a la mesa, y comprarle a su madre los medicamentos que necesitaba. Naruto Uzumaki, un ex compañero de preparatoria, de alguna forma se enteró de su situación, y le ofreció un empleo en el departamento de bomberos en el que trabajaba. Naturalmente, aceptó.

Era viernes. Y cada viernes, después de una exhausta jornada de trabajo (que consistía en ver televisión y apostar quién podría comer más hot dogs, ya que rara vez había incendios en la zona), iban a beber a un bar que estaba a dos calles: Naruto, Gaara, Kiba y él, aunque no lo admitiera, quería a esos pendejos. Era una tradición. No se quedaban demasiado, ya que tres de ellos tenían a alguien que los esperaba en casa. Aunque Sasuke era un hombre atractivo, no estaba buscando una relación seria, quería algo que fuera sexo, y nada más.

Quizás era el sake que lo hacía pensar en su decepcionante vida. Pero, aunque sea, no estaba tan ebrio como Naruto, que estaba bailando cumbia sobre una mesa. Jamás lo había visto de esa forma, y se imaginó que el rubio estaría en problemas si llegaba a su casa así. Le divirtió el pensamiento de Hinata regañando a su colega.

Casi sin querer, recordó que en preparatoria se había enamorado de ella, pero Hinata no tenía interés en alguien que no fuera Naruto.

¨No creo que pueda irse por su cuenta, en ese estado¨ Comentó Gaara, enarcando una ceja hacia el rubio.

¨Y yo no creo que quiera irse¨ Bufó Kiba, dándole un trago a su botella.

Ninguno fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Naruto se golpeara con el suelo, al dar un traspiés y caerse de la mesa. Quizás Sasuke pudo haberlo sido, pero que recordara que Naruto estaba comprometido con su amor de adolescente, hizo que permaneciera con los brazos cruzados, observando como sus dos amigos comprobaban que estaba inconsciente

Gaara era el único que tenía automóvil, un bonito mustang, al que llamaba ¨bebé¨, y, entre los tres, tuvieron que arrastrar a Naruto hasta él. Durante el trayecto, Gaara le echaba vistazos nerviosos al rubio, que estaba atrás con Kiba, como si temiera que despertara improvisadamente y vomitara sobre el nuevo tapizado. Cuando se estacionaron frente al edificio, Sasuke necesitó dos segundos para quitarle a Naruto sus llaves del bolsillo, y escabullirse.

¨Tercer piso, habitación 22. No hay ascensor¨ Les gritó, alejándose. Mientras ellos subían a Naruto, él podría hablar un rato con Hinata, hacía semanas que no la veía, ella siempre lo saludaba amablemente, cuando se encontraban en el supermercado o en la calle, y preguntaba por la salud de su madre.

Su apartamento era bonito, casi relucía. No era demasiado grande, pero se veía acogedor. Había fotografías arriba de la chimenea. Un exquisito olor provenía de la cocina, y cuando estuvo ahí, vio una tarta de moras sobre la mesa. Escuchó un ruido desde una de las dos habitaciones, y cuando entró, lo que encontró lo dejó paralizado.

Hinata estaba vestida únicamente con una pequeña falda rosa, medias blancas hasta las rodillas, con bonitos listones rosados, y un collar de perro del mismo color. Sus pezones estaban duros, y era como si desearan ser lamidos. Su rostro estaba sonrojado. Tenía sus piernas abiertas, y estaba retorciéndose en la cama, empujando un vibrador rosado dentro de ella, con los ojos cerrados. Gemía demasiado fuerte. Sasuke sintió su miembro endurecerse en su pantalón.

Estaba bebido, y una mujer con la que había fantaseado durante años, y que estaba jodidamente buena, se estaba masturbando frente a él; deseó que eso justificara lo que hizo después. Se acercó y, antes de que Hinata pudiera reaccionar, la agarró del cabello y la puso de rodillas en el suelo.

¨Chúpala.¨ Ordenó, bajando la cremallera de su pantalón y sacando una gruesa polla.

Ella tenía una expresión sorprendida, sus ojos como platos yendo de Sasuke a su miembro. Él no estaba seguro de si imaginó una mirada de aprobación y deseo.

No tardó en tomar el impresionante miembro de Sasuke en su boca, casi hasta los testículos, que pellizcaba suavemente. Sasuke emitió un gruñido de placer, su mano apretando con fuerza el cabello de ella, que no se quejó. Sus mejillas se ahuecaron, mientras sus ojos se cerraban en un leve gemido, que envió vibraciones por la espina dorsal de Sasuke. Él tiró de su cabello hacia atrás, alejando los labios de ella, y mirándola a los ojos.

¨Voy a follar esa linda boquita que tienes, princesa.¨ Le susurró. ¨Y luego joderé ese bonito culo tuyo. Te follaré hasta que grites, ¿entiendes?¨

Ella se estremeció, pero asintió, sumisa.

Sasuke empujó su cabeza hacia su entrepierna, y ella volvió a probar su miembro. Sasuke empujaba su nuca duramente, ella hizo un ruido ahogado, que él ignoró. Le encantaba sentir esa cálida humedad alrededor de su eje. Hizo sus movimientos más rápidos, conforme sentía que estaba cerca de llegar, quería llegar a su garganta. La apartó una vez más, y empezó a masturbarse, hasta que el rostro de Hinata estuvo lleno de semen.

¨Abre la boca, y trágalo.¨ Ordenó Sasuke, que aún se bombeaba a sí mismo.

Ella lo hizo, se tragó hasta la última gota, como una zorra necesitada.

Se escuchó un ruido estrepitoso, y ambos se estremecieron, viendo que Gaara y Kiba estaban allí, y Naruto estaba en el suelo. Hinata intentó ir hacia él, pero Sasuke la agarró por la correa del collar, y la obligó a subir a la cama. Miró hacia sus dos amigos, que tenían los ojos oscurecidos, Kiba respiraba agitadamente, y el semblante inexpresivo de Gaara no estaba.

¨Es su turno¨ Les dijo.¨Kiba, deja que Hinata te eche una mano¨ Sasuke se veía divertido, y dejó implícito el doble sentido. Inuzuka se acercó tímidamente a ella. ¨Gaara, haz un mejor trabajo que el que está haciendo ese consolador¨

Hinata dio un respingo, abriendo los ojos como platos, tenía una mirada extasiada. Se sorprendió cuando Sasuke se colocó detrás de ella, y acercó sus labios a su oído.

¨Serás una buena niña, y harás lo que te diga, ¿verdad?¨ Le dijo. ¨No querrás que tu novio se entere de esto. Si te comportas, no le diré.¨

Ella tragó, bombeando en sus manos la polla de Kiba, que gemía. ¨Seré una b-buena niña. _Sasuke._ ¨

Sasuke se estremeció por lo erótico que sonaba su nombre de los labios de ella. ¨Dilo otra vez, princesa. Mientras Gaara te folla.¨

Gaara no tardó en deshacerse del vibrador, y cambiarlo por su miembro. Hinata se sobresaltó, por lo bien que se sentía, él daba estocadas fuertes que le quitaban el aliento. Tuvo que esforzarse por complacer a Kiba. Cuando tocó un punto sensible, ella gimió.

¨¡S-sasuke! A-ah, sasuke¨

¨¿Te gusta eso?¨ Le preguntó el pelinegro, ella sentía su aliento en su oído. ¨¿Te gusta que te folle así? ¿O quieres más rudo? Lo quieres más salvaje, ¿verdad, princesa?¨

¨Q-quiero que me parta e-en dos¨ Balbuceó, respirando agitadamente. ´Que m-me haga llorar.¨

¨¿Y qué se dice?¨ Presionó él.

¨¡P-por favor! _Por favor_ , _lo necesito._ Q-quiero que me d-destrocen, que me hagan daño.¨

Gaara obedeció, y empezó a follarla con rudeza, sin piedad, buscando su propia satisfacción. Se olvidó de que Hinata era una frágil chica. Ella emitió un gritillo ahogado, y Sasuke continuó susurrándole obscenidades al oído, que hacían que ella se derritiera. El pelirrojo se vino dentro de ella, y ella se dejó caer en la cama, con Sasuke quitándole el cabello del rostro.

¨Fuiste una buena niña, princesa.¨ Le dijo. ¨Pero no hemos terminado.¨

Hinata no fue consciente de que Sasuke hizo que sus dos colegas se fueran de la habitación, con una mirada. Y estuvieron sólo ellos dos.

¨¿N-no? Estoy c-cansada.¨ Musitó.

¨¿Y?¨ Él se estaba deshaciendo de sus pantalones. ¨Ponte en cuatro. No es una pregunta. ¨

Ella tragó. Sasuke era dominante, y eso le gustaba, le gustaba que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, como si su opinión no importara. Naruto era demasiado fácil de complacer, no era divertido. Hizo rápidamente lo que se le mandó.

¨No sabes lo duro que estoy, muñeca¨ Comentó, dándole una fuerte nalgada. Ella se quejó bajito. ¨Realmente me excitó ver como eras tomada por otro, pero gritabas mi nombre.¨

¨ _Sasuke_.¨ Gimió, únicamente para provocarlo. ¨

Él gruñó, alineando su polla en el anillo de Hinata. Ni siquiera quiso lubricarla, quería que lo sintiera a secas, que le doliera. Entró con una fuerte estocada, y Hinata gritó alto. Sonrió, porque no había sido difícil hacerla gritar, quién diría que sería tan escandalosa en el sexo.

¨No hagas demasiado ruido, si no quieres que tu novio despierte y nos descubra¨ Murmuró.

Hinata era _tan_ estrecha, eso lo volvía loco. Estaba seguro como el infierno de que Naruto nunca de lo había hecho por detrás. Empezó moviéndose lento, pero no tardó en cambiar su ritmo, golpeando lo más profundo que podía. Ella disfrutaba que la golpeara profundo, lo sabía porque cada vez que lo hacía, contenía un grito. Así que procuró hacerlo lo más que pudo. Su expresión de placer le arrebataba la poca cordura que le quedaba.

¨E-eres una pequeña zorra, Hinata¨ Gruñó, antes de venirse dentro de ella.


End file.
